It's No Dime Novel
by the-dark-knightess
Summary: It ain't easy being a pistoleer. No one knows this better than Julie Kahn. She kept out of trouble, but learned the craft. Then, them government boys screwed it all up. They killed the man she loved, and that...led her to the Regulators. fllws movie plot
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok, this story is probably cliche, but I can't say that I care. Also, it is in a very slight sense a crossover with the video game Red Dead Redemption. There are just references to the events of the game, so I didn't really think it should be in the crossover catagory. You really don't have to know anything about it. But, if you get confused, you can message me or something. Also, if you think it should be a crossover, feel free to tell me. I couldn't make up my mind.**

After avenging John Marston's murder, I basically became an outlaw that no one wanted to waste time catching, and I just got cast to the wind. The name Julie Kahn didn't really travel out past Gaptooth Breach, so I rode beyond it; all the way to New Mexico. It wasn't long before I was caught out in the desert without a soul within screaming distance, and out of water. I just resigned to die, laid myself down under a bush, and closed my eyes.

It was almost an unwelcome surprise when I woke up to a handsome, blonde man picking me up quietly murmuring, "Easy, miss. You been out here for a while."

"Put me down, damn you," I said hoarsely.

He looked down at me and grinned. "Brash ain't you?"

"I'm serious, you god-damned cow hand. Put me down! Ain't no reason for me to live no more."

"Now, why would you say that?"

"Damn government swine took everything I loved. Ain't nothing in this world to keep me goin'."

"Well, maybe we can change that."

"And what makes you think that?"

"See, our establishment kinda takes in people with nothin' to live for. Turns their life around a bit."

He gently sat me in the back of a wagon and jumped in with me. "What makes you think I want to get turned around?"

"Everyone wants to make their life better, ma'am. It just takes some a while to see it."

"Well, ain't you just a poetic son of a bitch?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm a poet."

I jerkily turned my head to look at him. "Really now? You don't look like one."

"I'm just now finding it in me. John here says it might take a while to show." He indicated the man driving the cart.

"Hi there, ma'am," he said as he urged the horses forward. "John Tunstall at your service."

"Hello."

"So," the blonde man continued, "you don't have to stay. We at least want to feed you and give you a bed for a bit, but you don't gotta stay long."

I sighed. "Thank you, sirs. What's your name, poet?"

"Just call me Doc. That's what the other guys call me."

"Doc. John." I nodded, then sighed, "Another John."

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Nothin', sir! Just...wondering at my own fate."

"Aren't we all, dear girl?"

"Yeah, I spose we are." I leaned over to Doc and whispered, "He's a Brit?"

"Purely so. Came over here to start up his business of making lives better. Some people in the town don't look too kindly upon it. They thinks we some sort of thieves."

"Aren't you?"

"Naw! We're regulators!" he answered with a wide smile.

"Regulators. If I choose to stay...you gonna accept a woman regulator?"

"Can't speak for everybody, but I'll give ya a chance. How are ya with a gun?"

"Let me tell you something, Doc. The only reason I'm this far out in this god forsaken country is 'cuz some government bastards kidnapped my family in order to force one of the best gunslingers in the Blackwater area to deal with their problem. That gunslinger was me. The only help I got was from a man named John Marston. They took his family too. We did what they wanted. We hunted down his old gang members and disposed of them. They gave us our families back. I sent mine back east and stayed on John's farm to help them get back on their feet. I loved that man, and honestly, he loved me. But he was married, and he loved her too. I knew this. I could accept it, just let me live my life out with them, helping them." I paused, trying to gather myself to continue. "They killed him, Doc. They rode in one day out of nowhere. John got his wife and boy out. I refused to leave, so we took shelter in the barn. They surrounded the place. John told me to stay out of sight. For whatever reason, I listened to him. He walked out the front door of that barn and got off two shots before they filled him with lead." Doc was staring at me, stricken. "I waited until they rode off, then walked out the door. There he was, lying in a pool of blood with at least 10 gory holes in him. I hung around to help bury him, then I left. Where did I go?"

"Here, right?"

"Not yet. I rode right into Blackwater and into those lawmen's office." I stopped and smiled. "I shot 'em dead, Doc. All of 'em. Before they could even utter a word. Yeah, they chased me as far as Armadillo, but then they decided I wasn't worth it. So, what was I to do? People knew me in about an 80 mile radius all around. I rode past the radius...then I ended up here."

Doc pursed his lips and said, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Doc, but your sympathy doesn't help."

"Maybe not, but it's always good to know there is some."

I couldn't bring myself to answer. I rode the rest of the way to their abode in silence, occassionally accepting a drink from Doc's canteen. When we arrived, a group of guys approached curiously. There were about 4 of them and each one seemed to have a distinguishing feature. One had teeth blacker than sin and a mouth full of tobacco. Another had a very narrow face with nice brown eyes. Another was a little pudgy, but he seemed amiable. The last was the one that caught my attention. He was some kind of Indian or Mexican or something, and his beautiful, long black hair struck a fire of envy in my like no other.

Doc jumped off the wagon, then offered a hand to me. "I can get myself down, thank you." I scooted to the edge and made to get off. As soon as my feet hit the ground, my knees gave out. I gasped as I lurched forward.

Doc caught me and chuckled. "I think we better feed you something before you try to do too much. By the way...what's your name?"

"Oh," I said with a small smile. "Julie Kahn."

"Well, Miss Julie Kahn, will you consent to my carrying you inside?"

"No."

"So, how do you intend to get there?"

"I intend to have you help me inside, but not carry me." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and he, in turn, wrapped one around my waist. "Now, walk." He got me indside and to the table.

"Just stay here and we'll get you something."

"Alright." I wasn't used to men waiting on me...and it kind of bugged me. "Can I do anything?"

"I think we already answered that question."

I snorted. "Alright, smart mouth. Just be quick about it." Doc was catching me very off guard. He was really good looking, and the way he was treating me...it reminded me of John. He got me some bread, dried meat, and water.

"Sorry we don't have anything more exquisite."

"This is fine. I'm not used to exquisite anyway. It would probably cause stomach irritation."

John came in, followed by the rest of the guys. "Boys," he said, "this is Miss...Julie Kahn, yes?"

"Yeah." I turned in my chair. "Hi, guys."

"Well," the tobacco man drawled, "wouldn't you know we got a bonified female in the house."

He grinned at me with those black teeth. "Tha's right, Mister..."

"Steve! Dirty Steve!" he filled in.

"How fitting," I muttered.

The pudgy one came up and said, "Hidey. I'm Charlie."

"Hello, Charlie. Good to meet ya."

"And you," he answered with a nod and a smile.

The guy with the skinny face smiled and said, "I'm Richard. Some people call me Dick. Whatever you want."

"Well, alrighty. Always good to have an alternative. I like Richard better, I think."

"Fine."

I turned my eyes to the guy with nice hair. "And you? Who might you be?"

He raised his dark brown eyes from gazing at the floor and said quietly, "Chavez."

Steve said, "Yeah, he's our local Mexican."

"Mexican Indian, you ass hole," Chavez shot back.

A fight just about ensued right there, but they all froze when I calmly inquired, "Navajo?"

Chavez glanced over and responded, "Yeah. Navajo."

"Never met a Navajo I didn't like."

"Oh? And just how many have you met?" he asked skeptically.

"You would be the third."

The defiant look in his eyes faded and he simply conceded with, "I see."

"Well, I'm very glad to make ya'll's aquaintence. Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're very welcome, madam," John said. "It's the least we can do. I do hope you will consider staying with us on a more permanent basis."

"We'll see. I don't wanna cause trouble. Those boys from Blackwater may eventually come looking for me."

"We can handle 'em," Doc said. "Besides, how the hell they gonna know you're here? Didn't talk to nobody on the way, did ya?"

"The correct form is 'anybody', Doc," John corrected. "Didn't talk to anybody."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Of course."

After I ate and had regained some strength, I was assigned some duties. One, regrettably, was laundry. I took the basket out to the stream with the bar of soap they provided me. I had no idea how to do this. I knelt by the stream and pulled the first article of clothing. I shook my head at it and then thrust it into the water. As I tried my hardest to get everything clean, I could feel the eyes of the boys on me. I kind of wondered how long it had been since they had been this close to a girl.

I was almost on the last piece of clothing when Richard came over and knelt beside me. "Need some help?"

"I needed some help about the time I started," I muttered.

"You ain't used to washing clothes are you?"

"No, I can't say that I am."

"I have to say, you don't look much like a normal woman."

"Well, thank ya," I said with a devilish grin.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, Richard. And you're right. I'm not a normal woman. One of the best gunslingers in the West Elizabeth territory."

He whipped out his pistol and said, "Well, you're in Lincoln County now, missy. You might have a few rivals."

"I'd be happy to take them on sometime...but I gotta finish these clothes first."

He laughed and took one of the two shirts from me. "Here, let me."

"Happily." When I started hanging the clothes on the line, suddenly, Doc showed up offering to help. I sighed and asked, "Could it be, Doc, that you all are getting competetive over me?"

"Well, maybe. See, there's a dance tonight over around town hall. And it just might be that we all have it in our heads to take you."

"Ah, I see. But, I have only just met you. Why should I go with any one of you?"

"Isn't the whole point of dances to get to know someone?"

"I thought that was the point of the actual dancing. You don't go to a dance with any particular person. You dance with multiple people, getting to know each of them a little bit at a time, and when you find one you like...well, then you won't have a reason to go with anyone else, will you?"

"So that's where you stand on the issue?"

"It is."

"Hmm. I guess that makes my day a little easier. I don't have to worry about wooing you. Will you at least promise me a dance, then?"

"I will promise that."

"Ok. I can settle for that. But be warned...the others will try to get you to go with them too."

"And I'll tell them the same thing."

When it came time for the dance, I had been asked by every man there save John and Chavez. I told them all the same thing, and I held true to my word. I danced with all of them. After that, I narrowed down my repeat dancers to Doc and Richard. After dancing with them awhile, I found my eyes constantly distracted to Chavez who was standing off by himself. Between dances, I approached him. He was about half a head taller than me, so when I pulled up beside him, he had to look down a little to meet my eyes. "Evening," he said quietly.

"Evening to you," I answered.

"Can I help you?"

I stood there, pondering my fondness for a Native American lilt a bit before answering. "I'm just curious, I suppose. You were the only one who didn't ask me to come here with you tonight."

"Do you want an explanation?"

"I guess that's what I'm asking."

"I didn't ask you to come with me tonight simply because I didn't much want to come myself."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" he hissed.

I glanced up at him. "They don't like you 'cuz you're a Mexican Indian, so you'd rather just avoid the world."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Probably."

I surprised him with that answer and it was obvious. "You would?"

"Did you expect me to say no?"

"Well...I don't know what I expected you to say."

"You expect that everyone will think the worst of you. You expected me to totally disagree with you and call you crazy."

He stared at me, utterly shocked. I smiled slightly and shrugged, then tried to walk away. "Hey!" he called. I turned back, one eyebrow raised. One corner of his mouth pulled up in a half-smile and he asked, "Will you dance with me?" I took his offered hand, and he led me to a place close to the fire. The next song played was a slow ballad, so we began to move accordingly. I couldn't take my eyes off his deep brown ones. "Why do you look at me like that?" he asked.

"How am I looking at you?"

"You seem...intriguiged."

"I am. I've never danced with a Mexican Indian before." His eyes hardened a little, so I laughed and said, "I'm joking! Lighten up, Chavez. You're too serious."

"I have my reasons."

"I don't doubt that you do. I'm just saying, smile a little. Let people know that you're human too." He glanced around, almost as if he was afraid someone would see him, then, slowly, both corners of his mouth inched up his face. "There," I murmured. "See, now, that's much more becoming."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "What have you done to me? I am smiling simply because you told me to do so. What's your secret?"

"I don't have one. You're just discovering your humanity again."

"Even so..."

"Just shut up and dance."

He sighed, "Well...alright." I sniggered.

When that dance was over, he left with a small inclination of his head and a small smile. I watched him go until Doc came running up. "Hey! I want you to meet someone!" He dragged me over to where a man was standing. "Pat Garrett, this is our new comrade, Julie Kahn."

Garrett held out his hand to me. I shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Garrett."

"Likewise, Ms. Kahn. Please, call me Pat."

"I will if you call me Julie."

"Fair enough. So, Julie, how are you liking living with these vagabonds?"

"I've only been here a day, so I don't think I can offer a fair assessment."

"Well, believe me, it won't take you long to come up with one."

"I don't doubt it."

"If you'll excuse me, I gotta go see a man about a dog. Again, good to meet you, Julie. I'll be seeing you around, I'm sure."

I waited until he was out of earshot to say, "He was charming."

"Don't let him fool you. He's as rowdy as any one of us."

"I don't think there is a man out here that isn't as rowdy as any of you."

"Maybe you're right."

We didn't stay too late. The moon was just rising when we decided to head home. Just after we arrived and I was headed towards the front door, Chavez grabbed my arm. "Will you meet me later?" he whispered.

"Just what might you be proposin'?"

"Probably not what you think I am."

I smirked. "Where?"

"By the stream. After everyone goes to bed."

"Ok, Chavez. I'll humor you." He flitted away silently, and I just shook my head. What was he playing at?

When it came time to go to bed, John had the dilema of where to put me. "It would hardly be proper to place you in the bunk house with the boys, but neither would it be proper for you to stay in here with only me."

"Sir, I've been in a lot more improper situations than sleepin' in a room full of guys. You can just hang up a sheet to separate my area so I can dress."

"True. But, boys will be boys. What if they...well, peek?"

"Then I shall promptly be removing one of their peeking eyes with my fabled accuracy on a quick draw," I said loudly enough for them all to hear.

John glanced around with a smile. "I'm sure that won't be necessary. They're decent fellows."

"I certainly hope so."

There were two doors on opposite sides of the bunk house and John set me up an area near the northern one. The guys were congregated around the southern end. Once my place was established, we all hit the hay. I waited until all I could hear was even breathing, then I silently snuck out the northern door. After I was outside, I ran to the stream where I had washed the clothes earlier and waited. I was inspecting some curious marks on a tree when someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I struggled for a minute, but he spun me around and I saw it was Chavez. "Shh," he whispered with a grin.

He let go of me and I breathed, "How the hell did you creep up on me like that?"

"I'm an Injun, ain't I?"

"So?"

"It's what we do," he said with a shrug. Then he took my hand and pulled. "Come on."

"Where are we goin'?"

"I want to show you something." He led the way down the stream. The farther from the house it got, the wider and more surrounded by trees it got. "We have to cross here," he said at one point. We splashed across, and I couldn't keep a giddy giggle from leaking out. This was the most fun I'd had in months and we hadn't done anything except jog downstream. Once we were across, we walked about 10 yards farther, then pushed through some underbrush. When we emerged, the full moon was just about the only thing immediately visible. A field stretched out in front of us as far as the eye could see. You could hardly tell where earth and heaven met, and the size of the moon made it no easier.

My jaw dropped and I gasped, "My god..."

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful!"

"It's where I go to be alone."

"Then...why did you show it to me? Now it's not a secret anymore."

He shrugged. "The way I see it...maybe...if you're willing...we can be alone...together...here."

The sentence had been a little hard to follow due to the stuttering tentativeness with which he had said it, but finally, I got the main idea. Vaguely, I realized he hadn't let go of my hand yet. "You seemed like such a closed off person, Chavez. Why open up to a girl you just met?"

He looked out across the plain at some distant thing no one else could see. "Why not?"

I looked up at him. "Well...I..." No answer would form in my mind.

He looked down at me and smiled. "What do you say? Give me a chance?"

"I decided to give you a chance about the time I decided to find out why you didn't ask me to the dance."

"Alright then."

He tried to let go of my hand and sit down, but I held tight and said, "Wait. You need to know something."

"What?"

"I...I was in love with a man before coming here. He's dead now, but that doesn't mean I don't still think of him."

I was inwardly cringing against his response, but all he did was reach out and touch my cheek. Then he said, "And you should. You've already forgotten that you're talking to an Indian. We hold our dead in the highest regard."

I sighed, relieved. "I just thought you ought to know. To be fair."

"Well, thank you."

"Sure." I finally let go of his hand, and he went and sat against a tree. Nonchalantly, he pulled out a knife and started whittling on a stick. I turned and surveyed the field once more, then went and sat next to him. "Watcha makin'?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait until it's finished to find out."

"Damn it all, you're a cryptic artist too?" He didn't answer, but he was fighting a smile. I chuckled quietly and settled a little deeper against the tree. "You any good with a gun?" I asked randomly.

"I suppose so. My speciality, however, is a knife." He suddenly slung his knife into the air and it lodged with a thud directly in the center of the branch above him.

I looked up and muttered, "Damn. Remind me not to cross you."

"Oh, I'm sure you could get a bullet in me at just about the same rate I could get a knife in you. Besides, no one wants to kill a woman."

"That doesn't mean they won't. Believe me, them boys in Blackwater was dead set on killing me."

"And I'm sure you deserved it." I looked over in indignation and playfully punched him in the shoulder. He sniggered and shoved me back with the same shoulder.

"I'll honestly admit, you confuse me. When I got here, I was pretty sure you weren't ever going to say a word to me unless you absolutely had to."

"Can't read people as well as you thought, huh?"

"Naw, I guess not," I yawned.

"Do you want to go back now?"

"No."

"You intending to sleep out here? 'Cuz you're about to drop right off."

I yawned again and answered, "Why not? It's nice out tonight."

"You may think that now, but wait until around midnight. I'd be willing to bet you'll be shivering so hard those pretty eyes will cross."

"How charming of you," I muttered.

He pat his shoulder and said, "Lay your head down here." I was a little reluctant to do so, but he said, "Come on, I won't bite."

"I ain't worried about your teeth. I'm more worried about them knives you prolly got hidden everywhere."

"I promise, the only one I had was the one that is now stuck in that branch."

Slowly, I scooted closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Do you know what my daddy would do to me if he saw me in the arms of an Indian?"

He tensed a little, but said, "I can imagine."

That night set a trend. Every night after for about a month, except on the nights where there was no moon, Chavez and I snuck out to our spot by the stream. We would spend hours out there, and occassionally, we fell asleep in each others arms. Before too long, our relationship wasn't a secret anymore, but that spot still was. Now that we were openly together, both of us got harped on by Steve and many a fight broke out because of it. Doc and Richard always kept me in line, and Charlie could usually control Steve. One time, Chavez and Steve were getting into it, and I decided that my headache was bad enough and I didn't need their bickering making it worse. I whipped out both my pistols and shot a bullet into the dirt between each of their feet. They froze and looked over at me. "Steve," I growled, "Move on. I said move!" Steve scurried away. "Chavez," I began threateningly, then I walked closer and finished, "quit letting him get to you. He's just a filthy hick who has nothing better in life than putting down others. When you react, that makes him go at it harder."

Chavez spun to face me. "Easy for you to say, mi amore. You haven't dealt with this your entire life! I have!"

"Then you should be used to it by now, yes?"

"I got used to it about 2 years ago. Nowadays, I'm just sick of it," he sighed.

"Somewhere along the line, you have to learn to tune it out."

"Again, easy for you to say." He had calmed down, and he put his knife away.

"Look, I'm sorry it's like this for you, but what am I supposed to do if you get yourself killed in a petty argument with Steve?"

"I'm not going to, so don't worry about it. He's too drunk half the time to make an insult make sense let alone shoot me."

"Don't underestimate him. You let your guard down and he might just take advantage of it."

"I hear you." He took off to tend to his duties, and I did the same.

I was in the middle of feeding the chickens when Doc came riding up with my horse in tow. "Hey, girlie, you want to help me move the cows?"

I grinned and quickly mounted up. "Anything to escape the poultry."

We rode out to the eastern pasture to herd the cows to the northern pasture. On the way, Doc said, "Heard you broke up a fight all by your lonesome! Well done!"

"Ha, thanks! I couldn't let Steve get sliced to pieces...well, maybe I could've but I would've felt guilty later."

He laughed. "That sounds like you!"

We rounded up the cows and moved them north. When we got back to the farm, we were surprised to find Pat Garrett there. I jumped off my horse and ran into his open arms. We had created an extraordinary friendship over the last month or so. He laughed and spun me around. "Hidey, Pat!" I said when he sat me back down.

"Hi, Julie. How are ya today?"

"Fine. You?"

"Just fine."

"What ya doin' here?"

"What? I can't just visit my friends?"

"I didn't say that!"

He smiled, and I was starkly aware of how much I liked his smile. "I know you didn't. I just came to hang out." He winked at me and I couldn't help but grin. "You busy?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I was wondering if you might be interested in losing a race."

I cocked my head. "Where to?"

"Top of the hill?"

I stood there for a moment, as if thinking, then cried, "GO!" I started off at a dead sprint towards the destination, then whistled for my horse.

"Hey!" he called after me as he ran for his own mount. My horse came running up beside me, and while it was still moving, I swung up into the saddle. It was trick I had learned from John Marston. Once in the saddle, I spurred my horse on towards the top of the hill. Pat was still a good 20-30 yards behind, so I had a good chance. He had a stubborn horse who would probably fight him all the way up the hill. My black, American Standardbred stallion and I had a strong bond. He would do whatever I asked him to. Very quickly, he propelled us to the top of the hill. I reined him in and sat there, waiting patiently for Pat to catch up. When he finally did, I was leaning on my saddle horn, grinning. He pulled his horse to a stop, and gave me a look. "I could've won if we had started at the same time."

"We did! I started running, and you started running."

"Ok, then, from the same place!"

"Just face it, Patsy. Your horse don't like you that much. It still would've fought you all the way up the hill."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right, as usual."

"Spend some more time with him. Get him to trust you."

"I guess I should."

"We got an open corral at the moment. Have at it."

"Thanks, Julie, but I got to be headin' back to town."

"Got an engagement?"

"Yeah, actually."

I smiled. "Be careful then, Pat. And we'll see ya."

"Bye, Julie." He wheeled around and rode off towards town. Vaguely, I realized I didn't like seeing him leave, but it passed.

I rode back down the hill, and put my horse in the barn. When I came out, Chavez fell into step with me. "Hey!" I said happily.

"Hello," he responded quietly. "Nice race."

"Thanks. Did you watch the whole time?"

"Yeah. You and Pat sure do get along well."

"What are you saying?"

"That you and Pat get along well."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to try and gauge his expression. Nothing seemed out of place really, but his tone wasn't normal. To try and put him at ease, I said, "He reminds me of John, I guess. It's just nice to have someone like him back in my life." He nodded, but said no more. Before I could say anything else, Richard called me into the house. I gave Chavez's hand a squeeze and ran to the house. "What's up, Richard?"

"Can you cook at all?"

"Well, yeah."

"Ok. See, today is John's birthday, and we wanted to make him a cake. Then we realized that none of us knew how to bake a cake."

"Are't you boys brilliant? I haven't ever made a cake either, but I can try. Do you have a recipe?"

"Yeah, we do. Here."

He handed me a small card on which the recipe was written, and I looked it over. "I think we have everything we need. Where is John?"

"Him and Doc went into town. Said they'd be back in a few hours. Is that enough time?"

"Yes. I'll get at it."

"Thanks a lot, Julie."

"No problem. I just hope it works." I washed my hands and immersed myself in the task of baking.

About an hour and a half into it, I was covered in flour and the kitchen was a mess, but the cake was in the oven. Charlie came in to do something and froze. "Woah..."

I turned and looked at him. "You all wanted a cake...I made a god damned cake."

He snickered, then doubled over laughing. I laughed with him, then tried to clean off the flour. "You certainly put your all into it," Charlie said.

I shrugged. "I try to do that with everything."

"You need help cleaning up?"

"Sure." He helped me erase the mess, and then volunteered to be my taste tester.

"This is good cake!"

"Thanks. Where did the recipe come from?"

"I think it's Dick's mother's personal recipe."

"Oh! Well, I really hope I did it justice then."

"I'm sure you did." We both stopped and stared at the front door when we heard yelling outside. It was Chavez and Steve again. I sighed and Charlie said, "Here we go again."

We went and pulled open the front door. Chavez had a knife out again and was very close to using it. "You want to play games, gringo?"

"You're a red ass Mexican greaser! You do it with your horse!" Steve spat tobacco all over Chavez. That did it. "Mexican greaser!"

"Come on, you piece of white chicken shit."

Richard came riding inbetween them on his horse yelling, "Knock it off!"

"Cut me down, Mexican! Cut me down!" Steve taunted. Chavez took a quick swing with his knife and missed. "Yeah, that's right, Navajo! Navajo!"

"ENOUGH!" Richard shouted. We all looked to the road when we heard a wagon approaching. "John's back. Now wash up and get into your supper clothes. NOW! Both of you." Both Steve and Chavez kind of glared at Richard, but did what he said. Charlie and I sighed in relief and made our way outside.

I walked up to Richard and said, "Thanks, man."

"They can't do this," he said. "It undermines all of us."

"I know. I tried to talk to Chavez earlier about it. I don't think we've seen the end of it."

"Naw, prolly not." Chavez came out of the bunk house, so I left Richard and went to him.

He saw my expression and said, "Don't."

"We just talked about this this morning!"

"I'm well aware."

"Do you listen to anything I tell you?"

"Occassionally."

I sighed and shook my head. "You're frustrating."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. It's not important."

We had all kind of gathered in one spot to wait for John. Richard said, "Who's that in the wagon behind Doc?" No one knew, so we just waited. Doc jumped out and came over to stand with us. John drove the wagon past and we all got a look at the newcomer. Mine was cut short, however, because Steve chose that moment to shove Chavez which pissed me off, so I whipped around and hit him upside the head. Luckily, Steve knew not to mess with me after that.

"Glad you're back, Doc," I said. "You all bring in another hard case?"

"Hope it's not another Mexican," Steve muttered.

"Mexican Indian, you son of a bitch," Chavez growled.

Doc just shrugged. "His name is William H. Bonney. Goes by Billy."

We all split up to do random stuff until supper. Chavez got all his throwing knives out and decided to practice on a pole right where Billy was feeding the pigs. Billy had obviously not dealt with pork before and the pigs got the better of him which basically added up to him falling flat on his face. "He ain't all there, is he?" Steve said.

Billy jumped up on the fence and sat, but jumped when Chavez's knives lodged into the pole beside him. He whipped out his gun and held it on Chavez from the moment the knives hit the pole all the way through pulling them out and walking back to me. Just when Billy let his guard down, Charlie threw a lariat around the same pole, hitting Billy in the process. Charlie chuckled and asked, "Hey, did you know pigs is as smart as dogs? It's true! I know a fellow in El Capitan...taught his pig to bark at strangers." Billy rolled his eyes and put his gun away. "What you doin' here, boy? We work for Mr. Tunstall as regulators. We regulate any stealin' of his property, and we're damn good too. Mr. Tunstall's got a soft spot for runaways, but you can't be any geek off the street. You gotta be handy with the steel, if you know what I mean, to earn your keep."

Billy kicked angrily at the pig. "Go on, go on, get!"

"Not that I'm a pistoleer or knifesmith like our two local lovebirds over there," Charlie said while gesturing to me and Chavez. "I'm a pugilist! But, then, I ain't expectin' you to know the explanation of that word...hog boy!" He snorted a few times and laughed.

Billy shook his head. "Shit, you don't even know why I'm here."

"Sure I do! You're a runaway derelict scudbottom vagrant, just like the rest of us! Petty theif, rob a bank, kill somebody..." Billy turned to look at him and smiled. Charlie's face lost some of it's color and he said, "...killed somebody, huh?" Billy just smiled.

Suddenly, Richard let off a gunshot from the top of a ridge off a ways. "Regulators!"

Billy jumped up to help, but Charlie said, "Hey, you ain't no regulator, boy! You just stay here with the pork. They smarter'n you anyway. You might learn somethin'!" Richard said something about a herd of horses over yonder, and that we should take a look. I whistled for my mount and went to help.

That night at supper, I gave Billy my seat next to Doc and across from Chavez, and took a place at the head of the table, opposite John at the other end and next to Chavez. We were all eating in relative silence until John said, "Well, it looks like you all have appetites this evening." Steve responded by reaching for something across Charlie who batted his hand away and handed it to him. I smiled. "William, have some more," John said. Billy looked up and happily reached for more.

Richard asked, "You ever work beef before, Billy?"

"Yeah," Billy answered. "A little out Fort Sumner way. Pete Maxwell's place. I, uh...I got a way with cattle."

Steve started quietly laughing to himself. We all looked over at him. "What's so jolly funny, master Steven?" John asked. Steve's face went blank and his eyes wide. "That's no proper table manners." Everyone went back to eating. Then Charlie leaned in towards Steve and quietly snorted like a pig again. Both of them started laughing. "Congratulations, Charles. You and Steven will be doing the dirty crockery alone this evening." I had to hold back a laugh myself, and it didn't help that Chavez started grinning either.

Charlie cleared his throat and responded, "Sorry, John. It struck me funny."

"And to William. Both of you."

"Apologies, Billy. We was just hackin' on ya. That's all."

"Yeah, we was just hackin' on ya," Steve reiterated. We all looked to Billy for a response. He just looked at them for a moment, then nodded his acceptance of the apology.

Richard said, "Rumor has it you killed a man, Billy. You don't seem like the killin' sort."

Steve said, "Yeah, Billy, what'd you kill him for?"

Billy chewed up his food and looked at Steve. "He was hackin' on me," he answered smoothly. The sudden swallowing of Steve's mouthful of food was loud enough for us all to hear. I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep from bursting into laughter. Chavez kicked me under the table and hid his grin by looking at me. Once I had finally calmed, I looked up and saw that John was smiling softly himself.

When we got done and cleared off the dishes, I brought out the cake. John was extremely surprised. "It was the boys' idea," I said. "They just had me bake it."

"Well, thank you all," he said.

After that, and after Charlie and Steve got done with the dirty dishes, we gathered in the living room to read from the newspaper as we did every night. Richard and I were the most proficient readers because we had had some education before, but the others hadn't. Steve was saying, "There are...plenty of men who will...never suseed..."

"Succeed," John corrected.

He looked up and nodded. "Suc...who will never succeed anywhere."

"We got a whole room full of 'em right here," Richard said with a smile. We all glanced at him and shared in the smile.

John also smiled and said, "Well done." Then he looked around for the next reader. "William."

Steve tried to hand the paper over. Billy chuckled and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Well, excuse me, Billy. Very sorry to offend you," John said. "But we congregated here to learn to read and write. You'll need more than skill with a firearm to succeed in the new world. So, take up the journal, and start where the other boy left off, or you can go straight back to your home on the streets."

I was shocked. That was the first time I'd ever heard John threaten to kick someone out. Billy grabbed the paper and read, "Young men who don't know how to do any kind of business, and have no energy or application, should better stay at home near their relatives so they can be taken care of. They are not wanted here. Only men of enterprise are practically sure of success." We all exchanged amazed glances.

John nodded. "Splendid. Splendid reading, William." As he walked from the room, he pat Billy on the back. "Goodnight, boys. Goodnight, Julie."

"Night, Mr. Tunstall," we answered.

Later, Chavez and I snuck out to our spot. "So, what do you think of Billy?" I asked as we settled against the tree.

"He's cocky."

"I agree. A little too much so. But he's smart."

"Yes. That he is." We sat there another minute before he said, "Here. I've got something for you."

I held out my hand and he dropped something in it. It was a necklace; a carved wooden feather attatched to a string of cow hide. "Is this what you were carving that first night?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful! Thank you! Tie it on for me." I pulled my hair up out of the way and he quickly tied a knot in the string behind my neck. The light touch of his fingers felt really good against my neck. I leaned against him and he wrapped both arms around me, letting his chin rest atop my head. "Do you think John knows we come out here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Probably not."

"Would he be angry if he knew?"

"I don't think so. If he trusts anyone here, he trusts you. He knows you won't do anything foolish."

"Oh. Good to know, I guess."

We sat and listened to the crickets chirp for a while. Suddenly, he asked, "Have you been with anyone...intimately...before?"

"No. Have you?"

"No. I've never even kissed a girl."

"Oh...well, I can't claim that. John Marston kissed me once."

"But you didn't sleep with him?"

"No! I couldn't. He couldn't. He was married, and he had a kid. It would've been all kinds of wrong."

"But kissing you was ok?"

"It was a mistake. I felt bad about it for months. I'm not the most righteous girl in town, but I have a few standards."

"No premarital relations?"

Slowly, I answered, "I didn't say that. I'm more of a no post-marital relations, if you get my meaning."

"You mean you're not gonna help a man cheat on his wife."

"Exactly!"

He nodded. "I see."

I yawned and said, "We should probably head back."

"Yeah. Come on."

I jumped up and held out my hands to him. He took them and I pulled. Once he was standing, he looked down at me and cocked his head. "What?" I asked.

"I'm not against premarital relations too much either, but I was just thinking you ought to start somewhere before getting there."

I grinned. "Where do you want to start?" He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't a fierce, passionate kiss. It was a soft, sweet, tentative kiss that charmed me more than a passionate one could have. "That's a good start," I said when he stopped.

"I agree." He smiled and looked down. "For some reason, I feel embarassed."

"Don't! Silly goose." I played with a strand of his hair. "You know, I would kill for hair like yours."

"Don't be stupid. My coarse mess? Yours is so smooth."

"Well...maybe combine your color and volume to my texture. Perfect hair, that."

He laughed and shook his head. "Weren't we supposed to be going back?"

"Yes, we were." He turned and started walking, so I ran and jumped on his back. He staggered a little, but laughed again, and carried me the rest of the way home.

The next afternoon, we were all somewhat alarmed when a good 20 men came riding in. All of us, minus Billy, went out to greet them. Amongst the men were Sherriff Brady and L.G. Murphy, a store owner who competed with John for business. Finally, we were all at a standstill and John came out. "Good afternoon, gentlemen!"

"Good afternoon, John," Brady said. "John, Mr. Murphy here has been complaining about his merchandise wagon bein' plundered on several occassions on the way into town. Quite frankly, John, he thinks you're behind it."

Richard cried, "That's a fargin' lie, and you know it!"

"Richard!" John scolded. Richard looked away. John said, "Sherriff Brady, Mr. Murphy is going to continue coming to you claiming that I've taken his property until I'm pronounced a thief and shaken out of Lincoln. I've never touched his property. I have no cause."

Murphy chuckled. "Well! The belted earl has spoken. Look behind ya, earl. All I see are hired thieves." Chavez and I exchanged a dark glance.

"These are all promising young men. And Julie is a promising young woman. They are all here to aquire an education."

Murphy dismounted and responded, "Well, I had you pegged as the type that likes educating young boys." The whole group behind him laughed. I chewed on the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything. Murphy waved Tunstall over to the pig pen, where I realized Billy was hiding, to have a private conversation. As they talked in hushed voices, I kept my eyes trained on the other men. They were all unpleasant looking. More than one was looking me over far too many times, and I was of a mind to shoot out a couple eyes. My attention was drawn back to John and Murphy when Murphy came away saying, "You'd be better off selling ladies' undergarments in Hamstead."

That pissed us off, so we drew our guns. The other men followed suit. Brady called, "Alright, let's put those away!" Nobody listened.

"This is a new country," Murphy said as he mounted. "We won't be bowing down to you no more, English. Get ready for hell. Come on!" They rode off.

John turned to us and said, "Back to work, chaps." I sighed and slid my gun back into its holster, then did as he said. Later that week, a new boy showed up. His name was McClowsky and he said he worked for Murphy but that Murphy fired him. I didn't like him. Not at all.

John took Billy into town one day and bought him a suit and matching hat. He had done so for all of us. Amazingly, he hadn't made me get a dress. I got fitted for a suit just like the rest. It was a little more feminine, but it still had pants. There were no words that could express my gratitude for that small fact.

A few weeks passed and it was suddenly New Year's Eve. There was always a dance in town on New Years, and we were planning to go. Chavez had me braid his hair back in a very small, tight braid. "I don't like it as much like this," I said when I finished.

He shrugged. "I didn't do it for you. I don't want all my hair on my neck. It gets hot sometimes."

"I can understand that."

While we were waiting to leave, Chavez started showing off a little with his knives. We all gathered around as he spun and threw knives smack in the middle of a bucket every time. He got done with one set, and suddenly, the bucket exploded in a shower of bullets. We all hit the ground and looked for the source. Billy was sitting on the roof, cracking up, with two smoking pistols in his hands. John came running out and yelled, "Regulators!" Then he saw what all had happened, and simply smiled. Then he said, "Let's dance!" We mounted up and rode into town.

I managed to convince Chavez to actually dance for most of the night which amazed me. At the end of one, his eyes wandered behind me. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Can I butt in for a minute, Chavez? I'll give her back real quick, I promise."

"Sure," Chavez answered. He let go of my hands and I spun to find myself now dancing with Pat.

"Hello," I said with a smile.

"Hidey!" He looked past me at Chavez. "He ain't mad is he?"

"Probably, but he'll get over it."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it! How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Well enough. This whole thing with Murphy is putting a strain on things, but we're getting through."

"Good. I just have to check sometimes. I worry about a pretty girl like you in a houseful of boys."

"They know not to mess with me."

"Because of Chavez?"

"No, silly! Because of me!"

"Oh! That scary, are ya?"

"Damn straight. They know better than to cross me. You better learn it too. I ain't afraid to shoot you if you get outta line."

He chuckled. "Duly noted." The song ended. "I guess I should let Chavez have you back."

"Probably. Thanks for the dance, Pat."

"No, thank you." He tipped his hat and left, and I went to find Chavez.

I found him drinking a shot of whiskey. "Eww," I said as I sat next to him.

"Yeah, I agree."

"So why do you drink it?"

"I like the burn."

I stared at him like he was crazy. "Well, whatever floats your boat, mi amore. Come on. I ain't done dancing with you." He rolled his eyes and followed.

While we were dancing, we noticed Charlie surrounded by a group of women. We meandered closer to see what he was saying. "Medicine!" he announced. "Yes, I shall recieve my degree from St. Michael's in July and I shall be practicing here in Lincoln until my mission to the islands."

"Isn't that nice?" one of the women commented.

Chavez and I busted out laughing. We were far enough away that no one connected the conversation with the laughter, so we let ourselves laugh until we couldn't breathe. We stopped dancing and simply leaned on each other for support. Richard came over and asked, "What's so funny?"

I pointed at Charlie and barely said, "He's practicin' medicine!" before breaking down into guffaws again. Richard was a pretty straight faced, serious guy, but even that got a big smile out of him.

Finally, both Chavez and I calmed down, and we started to observe everyone around. I saw Doc approach a young China girl who was standing next to Murphy. My good mood disappeared, and I got nervous. "What are you doing, Doc?" I muttered.

"He's just asking a girl to dance," Chavez said, unconcerned.

"But she's associated with Murphy!" He suddenly got concerned. "See? Him and Doc are talking." We watched tensely, but Doc was allowed to dance with the girl. We watched them talk quietly as they danced. I smiled. Sometimes, I couldn't help but think that Doc was utterly adorable. Before long, however, Murphy came over and broke up the dance. He said something in Doc's ear, then led the girl away. Doc stared after them until John's lawyer friend, Alex McSween, approached him. I sighed. "What just happened, Chavez?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure it was good either." We got back to dancing until we noticed someone intentionally run into John. Suddenly, all the regulators appeared.

The man pointed to John and said, "It's you and me."

Charlie got between them and responded, "No. It's you and I. Is that right, John?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

Charlie nodded. "It's you and I," then held up his fists. The fight didn't last very long. Within a few seconds, the man had been thrown over top a table and was lying at Chavez's and my feet. Steve picked him up and shoved him away while the rest of us just looked around and grinned.

"Pugilist!" Billy said. Charlie smiled over at him and nodded.

Someone cried out, "Happy New Year!" and fired a shot into the air. The regulators joined in with both voice and pistol.

We didn't head for home until the sun had started to rise. Most of the guys were relatively drunk and they were all singing some folk song very badly. As we topped a hill, a couple quail scattered. The guys rode off in pursuit, hooting and hollering, but I hung back by John. He said, "Go on, Julie. Join the boys and make sure they don't hurt themselves."

I smiled. "Yes, John." I rode off to join them by the tree they were now at. About half way there, I realized I heard more hooves than I could account for and looked back. A bunch of men had ridden up behind John. He glanced at them, then looked at me. Our eyes locked for a second, then the men opened fire. John flew from the wagon he had been driving, and his horse collapsed. All the regulators spun in their saddles to look. I pulled out my gun and tried to level it at one of the killers, but Doc came riding up and shoved it down.

"No! There's too many! Skin outta here!" he cried. We wheeled our horses around and took off, the killers close behind.

We rode for hours and finally lost the men chasing us, so we rode back and got John's body. We took it back to the farm for burial. Richard did the service. "We therefore commit his body to the ground. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust."

Those words bounced around inside my head. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. This was the second John I'd heard that said for. And both had gone before their time. "Damn government bastards," I growled. "Not again." I stalked away and got on my horse.

"Where you goin'?" Charlie asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to Alex. He's a lawyer. Maybe he can get something done about this!"

"I'm goin' too," Doc said. After him, they all agreed to go.

Alex agreed to talk to somebody in town about deputizing some people to hunt down the Santa Fe Ring. We rode in with him, and milled around while we waited for the result. I leaned against a pole and closed my eyes. This was almost too much for me. Too much death and corruption. Then, Chavez came over and grabbed my hand. I opened my eyes and saw his, as beautifully deep brown as ever, looking back. With him beside me, I could handle anything. We all looked over when we heard Alex ask, "Are you gonna deputize them?"

"Hell no!" the man said. "No, I'm not. Not me."

Alex responded, "Alright, then you go tell 'em."

About an hour later, we were all standing in a barn, taking an oath. We were constables of the law.


	2. Chapter 2

Our first warrant was for a Henry Hill. According to our investigating, he had gone to a club with a woman out on the river. We rode out, but stayed slightly sheltered on the path. "Es peligroso," Chavez said. "Bad medicine, my friends."

"You got that right," Doc said.

"Hell, Doc," Steve said, "you grew up a whole lot worse than that, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, but I been cultured since."

"Ok," Richard said. "Henry Hill has supposedly been in there with a lady since noon. So, we're gonna show him the warrant, and take him home."

"Yeah, we gotta take him," Charlie said a little shakily.

McClowsky said, "I spose we do."

Richard pulled out the warrant and said, "Hey, Billy. Why don't you go in and have a look see?" Billy glanced around at us. "Go on, Billy. See if he's in there. If he is, bring him to us."

"Alright," Billy answered.

Richard handed the warrant to Billy, and he dismounted, then headed into the club. We waited for about a minute, then Billy came walking back out. He glanced at us, then walked around the corner to the outhouse. "What the hell is he doin' now?" I asked. A few moments later, Henry Hill followed Billy's footsteps. We all waited uncomfortably for the result. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and I jumped. Men started streaming out of the club, and bullets started flying. Billy came flying around the corner and jumped on his horse.

"What the hell did you do?" Richard cried. "We weren't spose to smoke nobody! We got warrants! We're the law!"

We rode out in a spew of dust and bullets, all the way back to Lincoln. The next day, our actions had made the paper. We were hiding out behind a building as Doc read it to us. "Nine men laid at death's door yesterday noon, victims of a gun fight between Lincoln resident Henry Hill, 45, and what patrons have called a kid. A local miner has identified the kid and one Henry McCarty, also known as William H. Bonney, 19 or 20. In a flaming shootout, the kid, Billy, killed Mr. Hill, then took on an onslaught of Hill partisans making the damage 6 verified slayings. Bonney is believed to be the captain of a deputized gang."

"Captain?" Richard asked.

Charlie answered, "Shit, Dick. You send a lamb into slaughter and he comes out a king sheep."

"El cibato. Billy the Kid, huh?" Chavez said.

McClowsky said, "Murphy's gonna want blood, brains, and balls for this."

"Good thing I ain't got them," I muttered. Suddenly, Doc started around the building. I jumped up and said, "Doc! Don't be stupid!"

"What?"

"You know they're gonna be lookin' for us."

"I know. I'll be back in a minute." He shoved the newspaper into my hand and ran off. I shrugged and went to sit back down next to Chavez.

While we were waiting for Doc to come back, Billy went and leaned against the wall next to Richard. "So, Dick...who's next?"

Richard waited a beat before answering, "You."

Once Doc returned, we headed out to the river again. Two more of our targets were headed that way. We got there first and hid, waiting to ambush them. They came riding up a few mintues later. One dismounted, looked at the ground and said, "Shit."

"What's wrong?" the other asked.

"No, I mean I found some. Horse shit. Looks like a herd of 'em came through here early mornin'. Should just be over the ridge a bit. Should get a good profit out of that."

Chavez creeped up behind him and stuck a knife to his throat. "Not that good," he said. We all jumped up from our hiding spots, and aimed our guns at their hearts.

"Buenos dias, shitheads," Richard said.

"You don't understand, Dick," the man who was still mounted said, "by killin' Henry Hill, you all started a war."

"By killin' John Tunstall, you all started the damn war, Baker!"

"Just the same," the other said, "we're talkin' 50 or 60 men against your, what? 6 or 7? We're with the Ring, Dick!"

Billy walked up to him and said, "We're gonna bury you."

"Quiet, Bonney!" Richard ordered. "We're takin' you to jail. No killin'."

"Objection, your honor! These boys are goin' to the grave in the name of John Tunstall."

"I said quiet, Billy! I don't need that kinda talk! Law don't talk like that!"

"Yeah, well law don't kill innocent merchants, do we?" Steve responded.

"Shut up, dirt face," I called.

"I say we take these sons a bitches up to Capitan mountain and blow their brains out. What do ya say, Steve?" Billy called.

"Uhuh! Uhuh!" Steve said giddily.

McClowsky suddenly stepped up. "Hey, Billy, easy!" I glanced over at him, feeling as though there was something going on that I couldn't see. "Dick, I don't think we should go by way of Capitan."

"Why's that?" Richard asked.

"Well, I think Murphy will be watching every trail from here to Lampans. I think we should ride straight through to Lincoln."

Everyone looked around in silence, waiting for an answer. McClowsky glanced over at the Murphy men, and Billy said, "Hey, I saw that."

"What?"

"What'd ya see, what'd ya see?" Charlie cried.

"He knows what I just saw!"

McClowsky backed away from Billy and almost ran right into me, but I shoved him in the back with the butt of my rifle. "What you talkin' about, Billy?"

"Where's the ambush, McClowsky? In Lincoln? You're trying to steer us away from Capitan because you know that your men, Murphy's men!, are waiting to take us in Lincoln."

"Billy, what you talkin' about?" Richard demanded. "McClowsky's with us. He's a regulator!"

"He used to ride with Murphy! That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"That was a long time ago!"

"He's a spy!"

"He's been with us! We made a pact! Right, McClowsky?"

"Right!" McClowsky said. "Jesus, Billy. Come on." He held out his hand to Billy. We all waited on baited breath as Billy stared McClowsky down.

Finally, he put his gun away and said, "Aw shit, I'm sorry, McClowsky."

"That's all right. We're all upset about John..."

"Sorry I didn't sniff you out sooner, you god damned traitor." He whipped out his pistol and shot McClowsky in the forehead. Blood and brain matter came flying out the back of his head and hit me in the face. A short scream escaped me.

"Billy!" Richard yelled.

"Billy, what the heck?" Charlie exclaimed.

All hell broke loose. McClowsky's body fell into the river, brushing me as it did. The two Murphy men tried to run off, so people were shooting at them. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen in place, trying not the feel the blood dripping down my face. Finally, when the Murphy guys were dead, Richard cried, "Moron! You're out of line, you son of a bitch!"

My brain suddenly clicked back into gear, and I said, "Richard, he was right! McClowsky was acting strange."

"Well, then that means we just killed three more Murphy men, right?"

"Right."

Charlie moaned, "Oh, Brady's gonna hang us for sure now!" Steve started saying something.

Richard screamed, "QUIET! Everybody shut their fargin' lips for a god damned minute and let me think!"

"We better skin outta here," I said quietly.

Richard looked at my still stricken face and nodded. "Ok, everybody, skin up the river. Now!" He pointed his gun at Billy. "And you! You better stop believing the newspapers. You ain't no captain, and you sure as hell ain't no Robin Hood."

"Whatever you say, Dick," Billy answered.

Everyone mounted up and started off except me and Doc. He hurried over with a hankie and gently started wiping the gore off my face. "Hold still, Julie. I don't want it to get in your mouth or anything." Reluctantly, I let him finish. "There."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Sure. Come on. We better catch up." We mounted up and rode off after the others.

A few days later, we were hiding out in the middle of nowhere, but we had managed to grab another newspaper before going out that far. Again, Doc was reading the article based on us. " 'Advices from Lincoln report the young lad of iron nerve apparently single handedly took out Morton and Baker of the Murphy gang. Including a miraculous shot of 50 yards.' There's a picture here. It says it's Billy, but it ain't Billy." I was sitting on the rock he was leaning on, so I leaned on his shoulder to look. Richard came too.

"Why...it's me," Richard said. "Well, that's bull shit. Papers can't get anything right." He walked off moodily as the rest of the guys came over to look. As Doc continued reading, I realized that Chavez had disappeared. It didn't worry me, but I was curious as to where he had gone.

" 'Sources say that the Kid is left-handed, tall, handsome, immune to the elements and the holier emotions.' Jesus Christ, it's got you pegged as a hero. 'Murphy, in Lincoln, has hired none other than John Kinny to hunt down the Kid and his gang.' "

"Great. John Kinny," Charlie muttered.

"Well, who's Kinny?" Billy asked.

"Says here he was soldier that suffered injury, but now he's got a gang of his own."

"Well, what's that mean?" Steve said.

"It means he can whoop some ass," I answered.

Richard called Doc over to where he was standing, so Doc left the paper with us. Charlie took it, and he, Steve, and Billy crowded around it. I just stood up on the rock I was sitting on to see if I could find Chavez. He was down in a little valley off to my right, scooping something up out of a snow patch. I watched him make his way back up, walk past Doc and Richard, then take a place by the fire. I jumped off my rock and went to join him. "What's that?" I asked when I plopped down beside him. He didn't answer. I just shrugged and watched him work. Later, after dark, he painted his face black around the eyes and along the jaw, and white everywhere else. We were all gathered around the fire.

"We have came to a place where we are lost, no? When an Indian is lost, he must reach into the spirit world to find the way. On the spirit road, he'll be shown a sign. This is the way to the spirit road. We're lost right now, but I'll find us the way." He took a drink of some kind of mixture he had made earlier.

Steve muttered, "Christ, Chavez. That's all we need, is more of your red ass Navajo mambo jahambo. We're runnin' outta time here, Chavez." I could tell that it took everything in him to keep Chavez sitting where he was. He passed me the cup. I sniffed it and automatically wished I hadn't. I refrained from breathing through my nose and took a gulp.

"Is that any good?" Charlie asked. I responded with a cough and passing the cup to Doc. "Hey, Chavez, what is that?"

"Peyote," Chavez answered plainly.

The cup made its way around the circle. The only person who didn't participate was Richard. By morning, we were all well under the effects of the stuff. Chavez was up on a rock, high above us, searching out a direction. Doc was off by himself muttering something about butterflies and flowers. Billy had flowers stuck in his hat and he was flinging his gun everywhere in his attempt to show off or something. Charlie was doing what looked like some kind of salutation to the sun, then promptly puked. Steve kept firing his shot gun crying, "You guys! Did you see the size of that...chicken?" My favorite, and I'm surprised I can even remember after all that, was, "Did you guys see the size of that cocka-doodle-god damned-doo?" Richard was staring at us all like we were crazy, and like he was wondering if he shouldn't put us out of our misery.

I was off away from everyone, laying on my back, and staring at the sky. The clouds were all kinds of colors and shapes, and I kept thinking I saw people in them. Chavez and Doc were the most popular, but then, Pat Garrett kept showing up. When I spoke, everything seemed slurred and slow. "What do you want, Pat? Go away. You're not supposed to be in my vision. Shoo!" I waved at the sky as if to dispell the cloud. When it didn't go away, I said, "Come on, now, Pat. Don't be stubborn. Go away! I'm not supposed to think about you. It's dangerous. I could wander away from Chavez. I can't do that, now come on."

I was broken out of my reverie when Richard called, "Regulators! Let's saddle up!" Then he muttered, "Godless heathens."

Steve responded with, "AAHHH! AAHHHH!"

Chavez came running down the hill and mounted his horse from behind. He let out this yell, and the only thing I could describe it as was feral. I loved it. I got on my horse a little sluggishly, and followed the column. I noticed that Billy had gotten on his horse backwards, and I laughed. I felt more lucid than any of them looked, but I knew I wasn't quite right.

About an hour out, we rode right through the middle of an Indian camp. They just stared at us. Charlie called, "Hey, Chavez! Why ain't they killin' us?"

Steve answered, "We're in the spirit world, ass hole. They can't see us!"

Finally, after hours of craziness, the effects of the peyote wore off. My head hurt, and I was left wondering if anyone had heard my ramblings about Pat. We stopped at a little outpost for some supper. Steve got assigned first watch, but the rest of us went in the building. We were all sitting at the table, waiting as Richard prayed over the meal. "Lord, forgive us for our wrong-doings. For our misguidance by heathen religions..." Chavez and I gave him a glare that he didn't see because his eyes were closed. "...Thank you for keeping us alive..." Billy tried to start eating, but stopped when Richard continued, "...Please help guide us to do the right thing. Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name..."

"Please, Dick, it's gettin' cold!" Billy cried. They both drew guns. Billy definately had his out first and he knew it. "I coulda killed ya, Dick. I coulda killed ya."

I growled, "Can we not get through a meal without you two trying to kill each other?" No one paid me any mind.

"But I don't wanna kill ya. I wanna eat."

"When we finish this meal, you little rodent," Richard said, "You and I are goin' out in the yard, and we're gonna see who has the right to run this gang of regulators."

Doc broke in with, "Richard, would you be so kind as to pass the gravy please?"

Steve burst in the door and cried, "We got a man riding this way."

"Just one?" I asked.

"Uhuh."

Charlie got up and looked out the window. "It's Buckshot Roberts!"

"We got a warrant for him," Richard said.

"Think he's come to surrender?" Doc asked around a mouthful of food.

"Don't look that way," Charlie answered.

Billy asked, "He any good?"

"He's killed more people than small pox," I said coldly.

"Well, hell," he said while taking his gun off Richard. "Introduce us."

I sighed and shoved a bite of chicken in my mouth before getting up from the table. We all filed out. Roberts heard us coming and turned around, multiple guns in his hands and on his person. "We got a warrant for you, old man," Richard said.

"I ain't got no business with that war no more, you thick headed son of a bitch," Roberts said. "I'm on my own. I'm here to get that $150 Sheriff Brady's put out on Billy the Kid. The rest of you little shits is only worth $110, but I'll take it."

"What a sweet disposition," Doc said.

Roberts grinned. "Let's dance!" Bullets started hitting the dirt all around. I jumped behind a log pile with Richard, Billy, and Steve, but very quickly got distracted when Chavez flew back a bit and hit the ground, screaming.

"CHAVEZ!" I shrieked. He got himself behind a wagon with Doc. Then, against all logic and sense of self-preservation, I ran across the bullet-filled gap between the pile of logs and the wagon. Doc jumped up to cover me and got shot in the hand.

"Shit!" he cried.

I slid to a stop in front of Chavez. His head was leaning against his shoulder and his eyes were shut. "Chavez?" I cried.

He suddenly sat up and answered, "What?"

For whatever reason, the way he said it struck me funny and I chuckled. "Nothin'. Just makin' sure you're still breathing. Doc, you alright?"

"I'll live," he answered painfully.

The bullets stopped and I heard Richard say that Roberts had gone into the outhouse. He told Billy to go in and take him out. Billy started to, but then Roberts let loose again and Billy cried, "Screw that!" We all let off as many shots as we could, trying to take him down. Again, opposing fire stopped, and it sounded like Roberts was groaning from inside the out house. Richard slowly stepped out from behind the logs and approached the hut.

I glanced over the wagon just in time to see a gun barrel stick out of the door. "Richard, don't!" I screamed. It was too late. Roberts let off about three shots, all of them hitting Richard in the chest. Richard staggered, then fell. "AAAHH! Richard!" I yelled.

Charlie cried, "Hold on, Dick, we're comin' to get ya!" He tried to go out to get Richard's body, but Billy and Steve stopped him. "What are we gonna do? Dick just got his guts blown out! He was our foreman!" Billy ran off and got on his horse. I helped Chavez up and put an arm around him to support him. "Doc! What do we do?"

"This place is gonna be crawlin' with Murphy men! Get the hell outta here!" Doc answered. We all rushed to get on horses and skin out. I helped Chavez up onto his, then got on mine. All the way out, I rode next to him, holding out a hand to keep him upright if he started to fall.

Once we were a few miles out, we stopped and tried to figure out where to go. We finally found a little crater-like indention in the ground that was big enough for all of us and our horses. It offered good cover, so we stopped there. We all rode in except Doc. I looked up to where he was still sitting on the ridge. "Where to, Doc?" I asked.

"I'm goin' into Patricio if it looks safe. I gotta write Dick's mother in Vermont...and get some clean wrappings for this." He held up his bleeding hand.

"Well, whatever you do, don't go near Lincoln."

He nodded. "See ya."

I watched him until he was out of sight, then went down to join the others. We started a fire and I insisted on looking at Chavez's wound. The bullet had caught him in the side. It was a through and through with no major organs hit. "You were lucky, mi amore."

"I know," he muttered. I wrapped it, then left him alone.

About and hour later, Billy was sawing off part of his pistol. Steve asked him, "What you doin'?"

"Well, with part of the sight sawed off, we can get a good second drop on our friend, Sheriff Brady." He fired a shot at where Chavez was standing on the ridge. As he had said, the bullet dropped and fell short.

Charlie said, "Billy, we can't touch the Sheriff. Dick said so. You know that. Besides, we can't keep this up."

"Yeah, well, Dick ain't around anymore, is he, Charlie? And right now, Sheriff Brady is in desperate need of being removed from office."

"We're not going after Brady," Chavez said from the ridge. "No Murphy men. No more. I told you I would find the way, and the way is west."

"West, huh? Well, west is that way. And the bastards we gotta kill are the other way."

"The only bastards that are going to get killed are us, cibato. Let it go."

"Let it go? Murphy's taking inventory in Tunstall's store right now, and you're saying that means nothing to you?"

Slowly, Chavez turned around to face us. I could see on his face and in his eyes that Billy had just crossed a line. "It means nothing to me? Murphy and his politicians have taken more blood from me than they ever will from you."

"Oh, yeah? How do ya figure?"

"The Red Sand Creek reservation."

Billy turned to us. "What's he talkin' about?"

"Billy," I warned.

Chavez went on, "207 people butchered in the snow with their stomachs empty. My mother's people. You see, Murphy and Company was under government contract to supply us with beef. And two winters ago, he sent only rotten meat. No corn, no flour, only rancid beef crawling with worms. Well, I went out with a band in the night to a traders' camp to try and get food. Oh, yeah, they welcomed us in...and then they opened fire on us. I got away. Only me! But when I got back to the Red Sands, I found out that the Army had already heard about our 'big Indian uprising', and they paid us back. My mother was cut by a saber from her privates to her neck! My sisters were just babies, and they had their heads bashed in with boot heels, so the Army could save bullets! Everybody on my reservation was butchered, and it means nothing to me? Oh yeah. I went to Lincoln to take Murphy's head...and that when John Tunstall found me, and he took me in. And he taught me a better way to bury Murphy."

"Murphy buried him the ole' Irish way, Chavez," Steve said.

"That's right, Steve," Billy said. "And he starved out your family, Chavez. And now he's doing it to every small farmer in the territory. But, if you wanna run, you just go right on ahead. Go ahead. Bye. Got no loyalty, Navajo."

"Navajo!" Steve said. I had to resist the strong urge to hit him in the face.

"Your loyalty ain't worth a piece of chicken shit in the rain."

Chavez shook his head. "No. We did our ceremony back at the ridge, cibato. Now, I don't know what your vision told you, but mine told me we're headed for blood. Blood like a river. I'm the last of my clan. The last of my people. If I die, and I'm not afraid of dying, cibato...the sacred hoop is broken. Now, I have to go west and make my people live again." As he said the last line, his eyes met mine. They were asking me, hoping that I would choose to go with him. He descended the ridge and walked to his horse. As he did, I got up and went to get mine. I led it aside Chavez's and started tightening the cinch. I met his gaze and ever so slightly smiled. He nodded, then called, "Charlie! You coming with me?"

Charlie stood and looked between Billy and Steve. "Well, you ain't sayin' much, Dirty Steve."

"That's 'cuz he ain't got much to say, Charlie," Billy answered. "Ole' Steve understands the meaning of the word pals, don't ya, Steve? See, when you got 3 or 4 good pals, well, then you got yourself a tribe. There ain't nothin' stronger than that. We're your family now, Chavez. You walk away from us, you break our sacred hoop. We gotta stick together fellas. That's the only way I see it."

Chavez sighed defeatedly and looked at me. I shrugged and whispered, "I go where you go." He sighed again and loosened the cinch on his horse. I followed suit, and we went back to sit at the fire again. Very soon, darkness fell and it started getting chilly. I cuddled into Chavez's uninjured side. He put and arm around me, and we dared Steve to say something about it with our eyes. He wisely kept his mouth shut.

Charlie started going through some of Doc's stuff that he had left behind. In it was some of his poetry. "The Bird by Josiah G. Scurlock," he read. "Once upon a midnight dreary, as I pondered weak and weary, there came a knocking at my...back porch...He ain't very original, is he?"

"I'd like to see you do better," I muttered.

Charlie smiled a bit, but it faded. "He's been gone and awful long time. I have a feelin' he's gonna be makin' a run for it."

"Who? Doc?" Billy said. "Naw. Doc likes me."

I chuckled to myself. You don't know jack about Doc Scurlock, Kid. "Well, whether that's true or not, he'll be back. He wouldn't leave me hangin'," I said. Then, only loud enough for myself and Chavez to hear, I muttered, "I think."


End file.
